Fire & Ice
by SaltyMama1315
Summary: One night at headquarters starts cold but ends HOT. Is it really what is seems?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A LITTLE ONE-SHOT BETWEEN OUR FAVORITE RANGERS. AS ALWAYS, I DO NOT OWN Walker Texas Ranger OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I HAVE SIMPLY TAKEN THEM OUT TO PLAY. REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AS THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT. STAY SALTY!**

The day was spent like any other, a quiet day at headquarters. No bank robberies, no missing people, no drug cartels. So what were the rangers up to? Finishing paperwork and preparing for upcoming trials.

Walker and Trivette had been gone since after lunch, working on trial prep with Alex in her office. Sydney had been working on her paperwork from the Alverez case, a drug case that had taken over a week to solve. Gage was working his paperwork from the convenience store robbery that had taken place last week.

"God I am so bored," Gage said.

Sydney looked up at him. "It's paperwork Gage. It's not like it's a trip to the theme park."

"I know but it's boring. Why don't we take a break?"

"Because we need to get this paperwork done. I don't want to be stuck here until the wee hours of the morning when I could be at home in my nice, warm bed."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll be back later." Gage stood, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Sydney watched him walk out, sighing to herself. There was no doubt about it, Gage was a handsome man. Sometimes she purposely let him walk in front of her so she could admire him for all that he was: pure, sexy male. He had a certain swagger in his step and she couldn't help but watch his backside. With another sigh, she went back to her work.

The hour was late and everyone else had gone home. Trivette had left to meet Erika at her father's for dinner and to discuss wedding plans. Walker and Alex had gone to get Angela from the H.O.P.E. center before going home. Sydney had left once her paperwork was finished.

Gage, on the other hand, was stuck at his desk until his work was done. Walker had told him in no uncertain terms that his paperwork needed to be finished before he could go home. Sydney had snickered at him, telling him he would've finished earlier if he hadn't gone off for his 'walk' and been gone for over an hour.

He sat there, trying to fill out the reports but everything was blurring together. He had been staring at that page for almost 20 minutes and it was only half filled out. Standing up, he went to refill his coffee cup yet again.

As he sipped his coffee, he wondered if anyone else was in the building. Sometimes he thought it could be kinda creepy being in the building alone, but it certainly didn't scare him. He went back to his desk.

Sitting down, he looked at Sydney's desk. He couldn't count the number of times he had sat there and stared at her, admiring all that was female about her. Sydney was naturally beautiful; her long dark hair always flowed like silk and her chocolate brown eyes were so deep, you could get lost in them.

He often imagined his fingers getting lost in her hair, her eyes consuming his soul as he would crash his lips onto hers. He could practically taste her cherry chapstick as he licked his own lips. They had only kissed twice before but both kisses still shook him to his boots.

While he was lost in his thoughts, a lone figure made its way down the hall towards Company B. You could hear the high heeled footsteps as they clinked on the tile. The door was pushed open and the figure stopped just behind Gage.

Instantly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. After he had lost his hearing, he had learned to listen without his ears as Miss Hamilton had called it. He was about to spin around when a small pair of feminine hands covered his eyes. He felt a breath on his ear and could smell the scent of vanilla wafting to his nose.

Slowly the hands slid down from his eyes and he came face to face with something he had only ever imagined: Sydney was in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Fulfilling a fantasy," she whispered to him as she drew him closer. It took him a minute to realize the softness he felt on his lips were hers but it took no time for him to respond. She did taste as sweet as he thought she would, his tongue sliding in to tango with hers as she parted her lips.

His hands ran up the sides of her trench coat, something he didn't even know she owned. Everything about Sydney was exciting him tonight; he never knew she could be so bold and daring as to kiss him in the office.

She wound her arms around him, pulling him closer to her petite frame as she arched her back into him. Then very slowly, she broke the kiss and pulled back slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice coming out almost falsetto.

"It's rather hot, don't you think?" she asked as she untied her coat and began to unbutton it. She slowly slid it off her body to reveal the black satin bra and matching panties she was wearing.

Gage thought he was going to swallow his tongue just by looking at her. Was she really doing this in the office, the place where their colleagues would be at 8:00 am?

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Fulfilling a fantasy," she said again as she perched herself on his desk. He continued to look at her as she peered at him through half closed eyes. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Gage gulped, swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. Here was the woman of his dreams, the best friend he ever had, the woman he had fallen in love with over the years and she was offering herself to him. She was asking him to claim her body and to give in to the animal clawing at his insides.

With a low growl, he closed the space between them and crashed his mouth onto hers. She gasped at his intensity and he slipped his tongue into her mouth again. His hands went to her head, moving it this way and that to find the perfect fit. Then he feasted on her mouth while her hands went to work on the buttons of his shirt.

She slid the blue button down off his solid, sturdy frame and proceeded to wrap her arms around him, drawing his closer as his hands began to roam her caramel colored skin.

Everywhere he touched her sent tingles up her spine and seared against her skin. She began to draw him even closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. Gage simply scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the couch on the opposite side of the office.

"Take me, Gage. I want you so bad. Take me now," she whispered into his ear, urgency in her voice. It was all he needed to hear. His hands went around her, deftly popping the snap on her bra. He slid it off her body and dropped it to the floor. His hands travelled down her shapely hips, hooking into her panties and sliding them down. Soon, Sydney laid before him without a stitch on and more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"I think you're a little overdressed," Sydney said to him, smile on her face.

"I can fix that," he replied, similar smile on his lips. He reached down, loosening his belt and snapping his button on his jeans. He slid them down along with his boxers and laid back down beside her.

Cradling her head between his hands, his kissed her neck, her jaw and the soft spot behind her ear. Then with the understanding in her eyes, he entered her. Every move he made was deliberate and he kept his eyes open to see her reactions.

Sydney could feel herself free falling through the waves of ecstasy he was creating within her. It all swirled around her, drowning her in the sea of passion that Gage was creating. Had this really been what she had been missing all these years?

Gage's breathing began to change and his movements faster. His final thrust crashed into her and he swore he saw fireworks in his eyes. All he could do was stare at her, getting lost in those warm brown eyes as he stroked her cheek.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he said, his voice shaky as he removed himself from her.

"I can tell."

"It was everything I thought it would be. I just never thought it would happen here at the office."

"Well Gage, you do have all that paperwork to finish."

Now Gage began to look confused. Why was she bringing up paperwork now?

"Huh?"

"Are you done with that report yet?" Sydney's voice seemed farther away even though she was right in front of him.

"Syd?"

"Gage! Wake up!"

Gage shook himself and looked around. He was still in the office, lying on the couch but fully dressed and quite alone. Sun was starting to peek in through the open office windows, signaling morning had arrived.

Sydney was standing by the front door of Company B, two cups of coffee from Gage's favorite café in hand. She looked confused as to why he was there before her and so early in the morning.

"Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"About 6:30. Have you been here all night?"

He rubbed his hands over his face; he could feel the stubble on his skin.

"I guess so."

"Did you finish the paperwork?"

"I guess I dozed off." He quickly rose from the couch to find that same paper sitting on his desk, half filled out and almost taunting him.

"You better get that done before Walker gets here."

"I could've sworn I finished it last night."

"Here, have some coffee and I'll help you get it all done. I got your usual," she said, handing him the cup.

"Why are you offering to help me with paperwork? Don't you usually just glare?" he asked, taking the cup.

"Maybe I'm trying to be nice. Maybe someday, you'll do all your paperwork by yourself and I won't have to help you."

"Oh yeah? And what would that do for you?"

"Fulfill a fantasy," she said, sitting down and looking over his paperwork.


End file.
